Pleading hearts and confessions
by EternalEventide
Summary: What will Natsu do when he see's the love of his life hurt and in desperate need of help, NatLu


Heya Eternaleventide here, this is my first fanfiction! D:  
>Anyways I'm not too brilliant at writing . So sorry if it sucks :  
>Also I'm dyslexic so there might be spelling mistakes that word hasn't picked upon anyways enjoy :)<br>-

Natsu's face was filled with pain and sorrow. Tears began to stream from his eyes as he clutched harder onto the thing in his arms, bringing it closer to himself. He swore at himself, he couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened. If only he wasn't late, if only he hurried up, if only he didn't play around and not take things as a game.

He moved his lips close to her ear, "I'm so sorry."

He pulled back to looked upon her, her whole body was battered and blood poured from her. It pained him to see her in such a state, but what made it worse was the fact that he was in no place to help her.

Natsu took a deep breath before laying her down back onto the cracked cold floor. He placed his hand over the main wound; he looked back to her face briefly before going back to the wound. His hand then filled with flames, this immediately made the blond awaken from her slumber and scream out at the pain. Natsu quickly pinned her down using his other hand and his body, once the wound sealed he withdrew his body.

He looked into her pained eyes making a piece of his heart shred away. The blond looked at him with confusion in her eyes, she had never expected to see Natsu like this, he was always so happy and energetic it made her worried why he was like this.

The mage read her confusion, "I had to burn you… T-to stop the bleeding."

The blonde looked at him in shock, "Natsu…" She spoke weakly. "That's not the reason why I'm confused."

This time it was the mage's eyes that were filled with confusion, this made the girl smile. "I'm confused because of the way you're acting."

Natsu stayed quite for a brief moment before mumbling something to himself.

"I didn't qui-"

"I said, that I almost _lost _you!" He spoke quietly before shouting out the last part.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, if only I hurried a little this wouldn't have happened to you." Natsu added to his last statement.

"It wasn't your fault. And what do you mean almost lost me!" Lucy blurted out.

Natsu smiled at her, "It means what it's meant to mean." He poked her on her nose before scooping her up in his arms.

"Ergh! PUT ME DOWN!" She protested, she never really liked being carried this way.

"Well, I would but you need medical help, aaaannndddd were not anywhere near a place for you to get that help! Weirdo!" Natsu's mood finally brightened up a little. He then began following the path of destruction knowing that an exit will be at the end of it. Finally what Natsu just said to her sunk in, her eyes went wide and he began to have an episode in her head. _'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Did Natsu just confess to me! No he couldn't have after all it is Natsu. He doesn't do relationships dose he! Or maybe he was scared that he was going to lose a friend, yeah I'm pretty sure that it's that! But what happens if he meant losing more than a friend…_' Lucy kept on going at this in her head, whilst in the real world Natsu could see her little 'episode' and he smirked at her. "Hey Luce?"

Lucy snapped out of her' fight' and looked up at him, "huh?" He looked continued to look at him, then she realised his cheeks began to change into a shade of pink; he was blushing.

"I meant it as in losing Lucy, not in losing a friend."

Her eyes went wider (If that was even a possible thing to do!), she started spluttering, it was like he just read her trail of thoughts or maybe she accidently spoke them aloud! She'd kill herself if that had happened, she felt herself shifting in his arms, she looked around and realised that he had sat down and he had placed her on his lap. He heart was racing and all she could say was, "Why have you sat down? Where not out yet." Of cause this made her feel like a complete imbecile.

Natsu's smile changed into a grin as he saw her blush that is spread across her face.

"You are one cute weirdo, you know that right?"

"Huh?" She spluttered, did he just called her 'cute' But before she could finish thinking she felt his lips being pressed against hers, making her heart pounce viciously back and forth in her chest. They stayed like this for a little while longer before Natsu pulled away, beaming with a huge grin, he then rubbed their noses together before once more picking her up and heading towards an exit.


End file.
